


How to College

by ackermanx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, coffee is mentioned here, essays are also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Yaku has a narrative due at the end of two weeks, but he has no idea what to write it on so Lev helps him, and they slowly (?) fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to College

**Author's Note:**

> so?? as i'm not in college myself (yet) I don't actually know how it works...I might have gotten a few things wrong but just bear with me for now xD

It was a beautiful spring morning. The sun was shining at full force, birds were singing cheerfully, and Yaku Morisuke was staring at a blank sheet of paper with growing dismay.

“What are the birds so effing happy for,” he grumbled murderously under his breath.

Koushi Sugawara, Yaku’s roommate, turned around from his desk on the opposite side of the room. “How’s your final project going?”

“Horrible! I have to admit, I’m jealous. Your project looks so much easier.”

Suga smiled. “Trust me, it’s not. Five paintings in two weeks is brutal.”

A phone rang. Suga raised an eyebrow. “That’ll probably be Daichi calling to complain about his project.”

Wanting to distract himself, Yaku grabbed the phone and accepted the call.

“Suga?” Daichi’s voice sounded tired over the phone. “Get as many of our friends as you can and meet me at The Resurrection in ten minutes. I think we all need a break.” Then he hung up.

“The…Resurrection?” Suga stared at the now-silent phone. “Doesn’t this place sound a little sketchy?”

But Yaku, who was already reaching for a change in clothes, grinned. “Trust me, you won’t think that anymore after you’ve actually seen the place.”

———————————----------------------------

“Welcome to The Resurrection Coffee Bar, where there’s great coffee, free Wi-Fi, and lots of sofas.”

Yaku held the door open as Suga walked in.

“Wow, this is…nice,” Suga couldn’t help but comment as he looked around. And it _was_ nice. A surprisingly spacious interior, the calming background drone of people talking, the scent of coffee, and, of course, the abundance of sofas. “But where’s everyone else?”

Less than three seconds later, that question answered itself.

“SUGA! YAKU! OVER HERE!”

Scanning the crowd, both of then saw Yuu Nishinoya at the same time. He was standing on one of the sofas, waving madly, while a couple of other customers sent him scathing glances.

As they made their way towards the corner of the coffee shop, Yaku scanned the faces at their table. “Where’s Tanaka?” he asked as he sat down.

“Probably still sleeping,” Noya shrugged. “I tried to wake him up, but all he would do was swat me away, turn over, and mutter something about food and Shimizu.”

“Sounds like him,” Tadashi Yamaguchi commented, then promptly yawned. “How are you all doing, anyways? I hope that all of your teachers aren’t as heartless as mine.”

There was a moment of silence, then a roar of laughter broke out from the group. Yamaguchi blinked. “Did I say something funny?”

Noya slapped him on the back. “Don’t worry, we’re all suffering with you. Isn’t it amazing what teachers think we can do in two weeks?”

Daichi put down his cup of coffee. “That reminds me - Yaku, what are you doing in Literature? You haven’t told us yet.”

“We have to write a narrative that’s at least 1,500 words long. And to make it even worse, it has to be about something that inspires us.” Yaku rolled his eyes.

“Ah man, I feel your pain,” groaned Noya. “Wait ‘till you hear this!” He adopted a mock-serious expression and tone of voice. “I hope - and expect - to see five well thought through works of art submitted to me by each student at the end of two weeks.”

Suga raised an eyebrow. “This whole project could be slightly easier if you didn’t procrastinate, you know.”

“Who said I procrastinated??”

———————————–

After listening to other people’s complaints and Hinata’s excited recap of his and Kageyama’s latest game (“And then that spiker from the other team hit the ball down with so much force, the ball went like PAH really loud against the floor…!”), Yaku felt slightly better. _See, all you needed was to calm down_ , he thought to himself. _You’ll be able to finish this in no time_.

From his bed, Suga made a little noise and put down his book. “Oh! I just remembered something…Yaku, if you ever need help with your narrative, I know someone who could help. I’m pretty sure he takes the same class as you and has the same teacher, too.”

Yaku turned to his notebook. “Thanks for the offer, but I think I’ll be fine.”

 

***Time Skip Brought To You by Coffee (Lots of Coffee)***

 

Five days had passed. Since Suga suggested having a word processor automatically do the word count for him, Yaku had switched to writing on his laptop. The only difference that made was instead of staring at a blank sheet of paper, Yaku was now staring at a blank screen.

He vaguely heard a door opening and closing, then Suga started humming quietly.

“Oh! Yaku, why are you still here?” Yaku groaned “I haven’t made any progress on this at all.”

“I thought you were fine…?”

“Key word: thought. Now I’m not so sure anymore.”

“Well, do you need any help?”

“Maybe I do need help - wait a minute, are you talking about that guy again?”

Suga merely smiled.

“You manipulative little… Alright, sure. Contact him. Desperate times call for desperate measures.”

“All right, hold on.” Suga pulled out his phone and made a call. “Hey! Sorry to disturb you… Yeah, he finally accepted… Seven o'clock tonight? Sure! Ok! Thanks for doing this.” He hung up. “So seven tonight at the library, bring your laptop, he’ll be at one of the outside tables.”

“Uh… What does he look like?”

“Oh don’t worry about that. He’ll be really obvious.”

———————————

Suga had never been more right about anything. The moment Yaku arrived at the library clutching his laptop, an extremely tall silver-haired boy stood up. “Over here!”

Setting down his laptop, Yaku looked around nervously. “Is there…?”

“Oh, there’s a wall plug here in case you need it.”

“Ah… Thanks.”

There was a moment of silence. Then…

“Wow, you really are as short as Suga-san said!”

“WHAT??!?!?!??”

 

*8 days left*

 

“His name is Lev and he’s the most annoying, cute, and straightforward little piece of shit I have ever met,” Yaku complained to Noya.

“Wait, back up. Did you say cute??”

“Um. I should probably go work on my project now, bye!”

 

*7 days left*

 

“You need an inspiration? You could use your parents, I think.”

“Nah, too cliche. I want to make this easy, but I don’t want to sound fake.”

“Ahh.” Lev stroked his chin. “Friends could work, then.”

Yaku suddenly sat up.

“You thought of something?”

“Yes! Thank you!”

 

*6 days left*

 

Lev winced.

“This… This paragraph is way too short. Kinda like you! You need more descriptions here - ”

“What did you just say about my height??!!???”

(“I told you not to talk about that,” Suga sighs later over the phone.)

 

*5 days left*

 

“I’m… impressed.”

“What, you didn’t think I could do well or something?”

“No, no! Not that! I just - ”

“Hey, what grade do you have in Literature anyway? Just wondering.”

“An A. What about you?”

“Oh, somewhere around there, I guess.”

“Somewhere around there?”

“You know, just two letter grades off, not much.”

“What?? Then…!”

“This last project needs to be perfect.”

 

*4 days left*

 

 

“Suga! You have to help me!”

“I do?”

“You were the one who introduced me to Lev, so yes you do!”

“Oh, it’s about Lev?”

“Yeah. What do I do about him? I think I really like him.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“We’ve only known each other for…four days? And is he even into guys? How the hell am I supposed to concentrate??”

“You never know until you try.”

 

*3 days left*

 

“Hey Lev. Shouldn’t you start working on your project too?”

“Oh! Um… I finished mine two days ago, so I’m fine.”

“Really? That’s nice.”

“Thanks.”

“What did you do yours on?”

“A person. I would say they’re a friend, but they’re turning out to be more than a friend for me, so…”

“Ooh, you got a special someone? I hope to God you didn’t insult them upon first sight.”

“About that… I kinda did.”

“Dear god, Lev, I pray for your soul.”

 

*2 days left*

 

“Lev! I’m done!”

“That’s good!”

“What are you… Hey! STOP PATTING MY HEAD!!!”

 

*1 day left*

 

“Aren’t you finished?”

“Well yeah, I told you yesterday didn’t I?”

“Then why are you still coming here?”

“Um…”

“…”

“…”

“Hey, Yaku? Since you’re here…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you still want to meet? Tomorrow? Someplace? To get lunch?”

“Are you asking me out?”

“I guess?”

“Does this mean you like me?”

“Yeah?”

“Did Suga tell you anything?”

“Er…he told me to ask you out but - ”

“I’m… Gonna… Kill…. That… Guy.”

“Why?”

“Nothing.”

“Er…you don’t have to go if you don’t want to - ”

“No! No. No, um, I’ll go. Willingly.”

“Does this mean you like me too?”

“…Yeah?”

“Oh. Good!”

 

*The Next Day*

 

“Who did you write your narrative about, Yaku?”

“I wrote it about you.”

“Oh really? Ah, then you should probably know…

 

I wrote mine about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i would just like to say that I WELCOME CRITICISM AS LONG AS IT'S NOT HATE so feel free to point any mistakes that you see in any of my works or just bad things in general
> 
> thank you~ ^^


End file.
